


【留白】Moon Light

by MilkCandyCar



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkCandyCar/pseuds/MilkCandyCar
Summary: 一辆留白女装（婴儿学步）车，余淮x陆之昂，新手上路车技极差，见谅！
Relationships: 余淮/陆之昂, 留白cp
Kudos: 12





	【留白】Moon Light

搞搞余淮陆之昂练手

九月底，时值盛夏。

浅川校方换了负责人和领导，派了两个年纪轻轻却资历颇深的来做空降正副校长。

一群有钱人家的小孩儿正处青春叛逆期，对于空降行为根本没什么好脸色，于是三天两头搞事惹事甚至被老师直接拎去校长室做批斗。这群二代本来也不是什么好伺候的主儿，偏偏就最会钻空子，几次训话之后，发现主要是老师拎得起劲，但校长听得吃力之后，反而对这两位空降有了不少正面评价。

由此一来，踊跃惹事、主动要求老师拎去校长室的学生跟雨后春笋一般冒出来。

陆之昂没想凑这个热闹，可偏偏就撞到枪口上。都说人倒霉起来喝水也塞牙，陆之昂这种情况大概就是水还没喝进嘴里，牙就已经塞上了。

校长室门外好几个趴门边上看热闹的，陆之昂低着头听老师训话，眼神在两个校长的精彩表情中来回游走，最终实在忍不住笑出声。

“陆之昂！你怎么还能笑出来？”

“老师，您说您把我抓过来，不就是撒撒气。我也没做错什么，您抓我过来，我也听您教育听了半个小时了，您不累，校长们都累了呢。”

陆之昂好声好气跟老师斗着嘴，话音落下再满脸无辜地看一眼校长们。

“我不过就是把隔壁学校的朋友带来蹭两节课——还不是您的课…啊，难道老师您觉着我不重视您了是吗！早说呀，我明天，明天就叫他过来听您的课！”

那老师被陆之昂两三句话说的脾气越来越大，心想着这孩子现在身边混的都是什么朋友，怎么没了当年乖巧懂事的样子了。

“校长，您给评评理，我带隔壁振华高一学弟过来听听我们浅川高三的课也没毛病不是？他还被物理老师夸了呢。”

“陆之昂，你别以为扯开话题就能把早恋这件事掩盖掉！”

老师一拍桌子站起来，陆之昂被吓得往后跳了半步，立正站好又清清嗓子，“老师，这事儿您根本就可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，拿我出来杀鸡儆猴，真没什么意思。”

校长确实开明，见着情况不好有点收不住，推了推身边副校长，两人眼神交流之后决定打断师生两人的对峙。

“好了，陆之昂同学，给你老师道歉。王老师，也别太生气了，今天还有正事要通知，您也好转换一下心情。”

王老师这会儿也没什么心情去听校长通知，这会儿也深知这两个校长都不是软柿子，踩着高跟鞋三步并作两步，丝毫不想再待在这里浪费时间。

校内广播适时响起，陆之昂长舒一口气，扯个百分百阳光笑容，转身跟两位校长挥个手，往后退着出了校长室，顺带着关上了门。

“各位同学请注意，各位同学请注意。万圣节临近，万圣校内游园会将在10月31日举办，届时请各个班级将班级教室布置成相关主题，经费请班委于今日放学后到班主任处领取。此次活动不限制游园者身份，外校同学皆可受邀参加。”

欢呼和掌声甚至盖过了第二遍的广播，正副校长迅速在这群孩子的心中坐稳了位置。回到班里的陆之昂被同学们拉住庆祝，至于那位一个月以来一直在找事的王老师——听说第二天就被调到别的学校了。

***

万圣游园会，浅川前所未有的第一次开放日活动。

陆之昂作为校内红人，班里那几个负责策划的劳动力是绝对不会放过这样一个噱头，一个两个提前一周就开始发传单海报，说是万圣节没有女仆咖啡厅怎么能行呢，女仆咖啡厅没有反串当然更不合理，至于谁是那个反串的，敬请期待咯。

女仆装是统一购置的，但为了配合万圣节的主题，班里女生一起赶工了一周才把每一件都加出了恐怖、诡异、血腥元素。

给陆之昂准备的那件，算是里面最特别的一件了。

傅小司神秘兮兮从包里把最后那件拆出来的时候，讲台边上围了一圈班委和活动组织者，唯独没有陆之昂本人。黑红色的露背绑带女仆装静静地躺在讲台上，黑色绸缎面料配着酒红色滚边，以及立夏和程七七熬了两晚绣在裙摆上的金边丝线。

而当所有元素加在一起，这件精致的裙子上就好像写了陆之昂的名字一样。

同学们倒抽一口凉气。

余淮靠在浅川门口的电线杆边上，两根手指捏住刚买的脆脆面包装袋，半圈儿还没转上就被陆之昂抽了去。

“干嘛呢，到了不进来？”陆之昂也不客气，摸走了小浣熊，直接拆了包装撒调味粉，“非得等我来接你啊。”

“那可不就是吗？”余淮偏过些身子，他比陆之昂高上几公分，加上鞋底的厚度足够把这学长挡个严实——他趁着陆之昂鼓着脸颊吃干脆面，凑上去在学长唇角啄了一口，“嗯，这个味儿没有上次的好吃。”

陆之昂翻个白眼，心想那您还买呢。他拎着小浣熊塑料袋的一个角，把剩下的粉末倒进嘴里，摸走了里面的闪卡，又把包装袋还给余淮。

余淮接得别提有多顺手了，刚叠好揣进兜儿里就被陆之昂拉着走。

“大叔！我带校外劳动力给我们班搭把手去，您睁一只眼闭一只眼啊！”  
“就你小子贫，去吧，晚上别跟学校里逗留太久。”

于是余淮被陆之昂领进教室的时候，看到的景象就是一群班委负责人围着一条看起来特精致的裙子吞口水。

陆之昂示意余淮在门口等着，自己轻手轻脚往傅小司身后绕，刚抬起手来做好袭击的准备，听到立夏的一句发自内心的感叹：“要是陆之昂在就好了，真想看看他穿上合不合身！”

偷袭失败反被虎伤的陆之昂一个不小心重心不稳往前面倒，余淮往前一步把他捞进自己怀里。陆之昂“哎呦”一声总算把大家的注意力从“想象他穿裙子什么样”变到了“等他穿上看看什么样”。

余淮只顾着搂陆之昂还有点没搞清状况，抬起头来跟傅小司对视点头算是打了招呼，他也没打算遮着掩着，似有若无但一直搭在陆之昂腰侧的手明晃晃地宣示主权。

“我隔壁振华高一的，余淮，上次来蹭过一次课的。学长学姐们好。”

陆之昂开口刚想补充就被余淮打断。

“对，跟传闻一样，确实是陆之昂男朋友。”

浅川的八卦传播速度之快，就连振华也有所耳闻，不然也不会闹到老师那里去。陆之昂自己班上的同学更是听过见过，只不过没有正式被引荐介绍过，这回两个人站一块，别说，还真不错。

“陆之昂，你别以为带了靠山就不用试裙子了啊？等布置完教室，你看是在学校换还是回去换，总之，我跟立夏今天就得看见你试穿的成果！”

程七七作为早期知情人士，对余淮见怪不怪，这会儿只能站出来赶紧推动一下班级进度，不然放任陆之昂自由发挥，加上班委那种蠢蠢欲动的八卦心态，等会儿快被他搞成记者发布会了都！

本来今天带余淮过来也是帮忙布置教室的，陆之昂摆摆手，“别偷懒了赶紧布置完好能回家休息！”

裙子还没被收起来，陆之昂这会儿才得空凑上去仔细端详，余淮抱着一箱子东西路过讲台，顿了脚步贴近陆之昂耳边小声说了句话。

陆之昂耳朵迅速变红，抬腿对着余淮的方向就是一脚。

余淮躲得快，倒是没被踢到，还乐得不行，对着投来异样眼光的同学笑了笑，“没事儿，不用担心，他看裙子看懵了而已！”

一群高中生有说有笑的，三四个小时就把教室布置成了设计的样子，只剩下陆之昂他们几个。

陆之昂是怎么也不愿意在学校换，傅小司说不过他，两个女生更是没办法，只有余淮看着他还透着红色的耳朵偏过头去偷笑。

最终一致决定，陆之昂带回家自己换，拍了照片发群里。

***

陆之昂不是第一次穿裙子了。

虽然上次是个意外，但这会儿只有唯一知情人士在场，他就算遮遮掩掩也没什么必要。陆之昂爸妈出国二人世界，这个时间家里也没别人，就陆之昂和余淮俩人坐床上干瞪眼。

“我真觉得这个没你上回那件好看。”

余淮憋不住，出声打破僵局，又被陆之昂瞪了一眼，忍不住笑出声，连忙摆手给自己证明清白，“我前面在你们班跟你说的是真的，你穿这个还不如穿上回那一字肩呢！”

“……余、淮！”

***

说起一字肩，陆之昂满脑袋井号，恨不得先暴打程七七，再狂揍余淮。

暑假那阵子，程七七也赶潮流，非要跟别人搞网恋，恋到收不住了那边儿要见面，约了振华校门口。结果陆之昂起个大早陪程七七赴约，程大小姐亲身体会了一次见光死——远距离的那种，并且决定及时止损，只好临时改变计划，跟陆之昂来了个身份转换。

程七七换上陆之昂的衣服，留下一句“晚点回来救你”，直接混在返校新生中溜出了学校。

而这边，被大小姐留在振华底楼男厕所隔间的陆之昂，对着自己身上那件崭新的一字肩连衣裙叹了第六十八口气，心里默念天灵灵地灵灵千万别这时候进来人。

当然，一般这种时候求谁都不灵。

远处脚步声接近，陆之昂连忙关门上了锁，却不小心把裙摆留了一截在外面。

“哎？”  
“……”

…嘿这孩子怎么还上手拽呢，不就是裙子夹住了吗！

“哥们儿，你裤…呃，裙、裙摆夹门里了！”

陆之昂越听这声音越耳熟，把裙摆夹门缝的事儿暂时抛到脑后，有点儿犹豫但还是压低声音问了一句。

“………余淮？”

门外那人明显也愣了半天，小心翼翼地敲了敲隔间的门。

“陆之昂…？是你吗？是你吧，学长？”  
“……嗯，你去把男厕门挂个锁，我再给你解释。”

余淮看了眼时间，本来就是因为开学动员大会太没意思才溜出来上厕所，在这儿能碰上一块儿打球好多年的学长——也是件能打发时间的趣事儿！他刚准备去按着陆之昂说的锁上门，却又退后一步，好奇心和求知欲一起作祟，舌尖舔了舔虎牙，再度扯了扯裙摆，语气也带上一点儿玩笑的意味。

“学长，你先出来再说。你肯定不想这件事传遍全振华…噢，对，还有你们浅川，对吧！”

这种状况下就连陆之昂也没法儿正常思考，咬了咬牙，“咔哒”一声拧开了门锁。由于裙摆被门夹住，另一侧的拉链也还没全拉上，可他也顾不上那么多，硬着头皮出来跟余淮打了个招呼。

余淮看愣了。

毕竟暑假里他俩都忙，没怎么在球场上碰见过。陆之昂几乎是家里蹲了两个月，本来就比别的男同学白不少的皮肤，这会儿被白色的裙子衬得更是让余淮挪不开眼。侧边没拉到底的拉链也说明，陆之昂一定不是这裙子的主人——尽管真的很贴身，也很合适。

陆之昂被余淮盯着看得有点儿不好意思，又觉得不能因为被发现就轻易出卖程七七，只好露出个笑容，放软了语气，拜托自己这学弟保个密。

余淮脑子当机，对着面前一片白花花的肌肤有点手足无措，他拎着一字肩两侧的袖子往陆之昂肩膀上拉，发现怎么也不对劲。陆之昂看着余淮慢慢变红的耳朵尖，抿着唇憋笑，但也不打断他的动作，结果下一秒肩膀上就被强行披上一件振华的蓝白校服外套。

“现…现在天气冷，你别穿那么少！”  
“哎，余淮，现在八月底。”  
“那也不行，夏天也会感冒，不行。”

陆之昂皱了皱鼻尖，穿上余淮的外套，拉链拉到最顶上，立着的衣领足以挡住鼻子以下的时候部位，这才闷声嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨。

“这样总行了吧……”

回应他的是一个落在鼻尖上的吻，罪魁祸首亲完还对他露出小虎牙。

“学长，你怪好看的。”

俗话说的好，舍不得校服套不着昂，一件振华外套换一个学长做对象，余淮说这完全不亏。

至于程七七后来去没去救陆之昂，还有陆之昂穿着裙子是怎么出的振华，那都是后话了。

***

陆之昂犹豫半天，决定还是穿上这件试试再说。

专业知识不足，他俩对着镜子折腾了半小时才总算把每一部分都穿好拉好。虽然余淮一直在控制自己，陆之昂还是听到了不下十次他吞咽口水的声音。

照片发过去之后，群里一片混乱，说什么假发和高跟鞋也都要准备好，41码能不能买到高跟小皮鞋，要什么颜色的假发。

陆之昂只觉得一阵头痛，背后拉链解了一半，上半截松松垮垮得挂在胳膊上。他本来就有点儿累了，见余淮收拾完俩人吃泡面的碗筷，招招手叫他过来坐下，直直倒他怀里。

挪了几下终于找了个舒服的姿势，陆之昂跟只小猫也没什么区别，就只是苦了僵直身子没敢有多余动作的余淮。

“余淮。”

陆之昂侧着脑袋往上瞄，跟余淮飘忽不定的眼神对上转而又眨眨眼睛。本来就已经意志不坚定了，余淮被陆之昂几个小动作撩拨得一股火直往不可言说的地方蹿。

“哎，我说你之前不挺会的吗？”  
“这会儿怎么没声儿啦？”

他俩坐在空调风口底下，18度的冷气一阵一阵得迎面吹过来，余淮额头刚渗出的汗又迅速被冷气吹跑，他挑着眉看着陆之昂，似是在征求对方的同意，却被紧攥着的手掌心出卖了内心。陆之昂憋着笑，心里暗道，要是这次小孩再没有动作他就要遣送未成年回家睡觉了，他抬手撑在余淮肩膀上，缓缓凑到那人唇边就没了接下来的动作，等到余淮主动扣住他后脑勺，陆之昂抿了抿嘴唇，有点儿得意地唇角上扬。

有股奶糖的甜味儿——余淮舌尖准确感知到了陆之昂唇瓣上残留着的甜腻。

接着余淮的动作就不在陆之昂所控范围内了，几乎是陆之昂说不要的地方全被碰了个遍。身上的裙子着实让余淮上下其手这整个步骤简单了许多，覆着一层薄茧的指尖触到学长的大腿根，他不由得放慢动作，流连于那种手感，直到肩膀被逐渐起了反应的学长抓得有点儿发疼才反应过来。

陆之昂在这方面的理论基础并没多少，平时跟傅小司混多了，久而久之也远离了一些带颜色的动作片。相比之下，可能余淮还更胜一筹，不管怎么说，起码在这时候能起到作用就是好的。

房间里只有前段时间陆妈妈硬塞给陆之昂用的护手霜和凡士林，说什么秋天快到了，千万要记得用，陆之昂那会儿还接得不情不愿的。

这会儿，咬着下唇趴在余淮肩膀上往回憋眼泪的陆之昂——分心了三秒钟感谢妈妈。

“……余淮，你、你稍微温柔一点儿成吗！”

年级第几的脑子在这种时候也不管用，考试卷上也并不会考“男朋友在第一次的时候会脑热到什么程度”这种题。陆之昂在余淮带着一脸歉意停下动作俯身来亲他的时候，不知道心里已经扎了多少个写着余淮名字的小人了。

那条宝贝裙子孤零零地堆在床边的地上。陆之昂臂弯挂着裙子，红着眼眶咬着唇瓣，还跪坐在余淮腿上任由他手指在体内扩张的时候，余淮对这裙子还宝贝得很，觉得他的学长这时候跟裙子真是绝配。可到了后来，几次三番被裙摆碍着，怎么着都觉得别扭，不管不顾直接上手拽下裙子，“嘶啦”的声音也被两人一齐忽略。

情事到了后半，陆之昂仰脸埋在抓过来的枕头里，闷声轻哼。已经被这个精力旺盛的学弟伺候着交待了两次，他实在找不出留存的体力，只能取点儿巧。余淮倒是反应快，立马感觉到陆之昂的配合，用了点儿蛮力拿走学长用来挡脸的枕头，凑过去吻他，再用舌尖舔去脸颊上的泪痕，同时身下也不留余力地撞着前一轮发现的那一点凸起。

微凉的精液涌入，滚烫泪珠涌出，陆之昂控制不住自己的生理泪水，随后也再一次留了些许白浊在余淮手上。

余淮这会儿才完全冷静下来，找回了丢了一晚上的理智，支吾了半天最后决定用一个吻代替实在想不出的话。陆之昂困到眼睛也睁不开，挣扎着撑起半身，余淮见状连忙凑过去把他搂到怀里，还不忘给他揉揉腰。

“不是，余淮，你就拿一个kiss打发我了？不说点儿别的？”

“要我说什么，说我知道你爱我啊？我也一样。”

就是连陆之昂也没料到余淮的这个回应，他听完前半句刚攥紧的拳头又别别扭扭地松开，皱着鼻子往余淮怀里一倒，整个一副不管不顾的样子。

“挺好，接着伺候吧！我会记得给你打五星好评的！”

余淮偏过头去笑得肩膀都在抖，被陆之昂捏着下颚转回来，顺理成章又偷了个吻，这才满意了，抱着开启耍赖模式的学长去浴室。

至于裙子是怎么交代的，陆之昂被班里女生坑了多少顿火锅，那也都是后话了。


End file.
